Homecoming Surprises
by teamjazzler
Summary: Edward Cullen lost contact with his family and his long-term girlfriend, Bella, due to his job. Upon his arrival home, he finds that Bella has been harbouring a secret. One that will change his, and Bella's, life forever. ExB, pure fluff.


_Hello everybody! I'm back! Sorry I've not uploaded anything in a while, been reeeally busy. No excuse but it's the only one I've got. This is my entry for the Fandom4Heroes compilation and I was (and still am) very honoured to have taken part. I've got a few more one-shots up my sleeve, as well as a half-written Charmed fic, so peek back in a few days and you'll see new stuff. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Penname: alicebieber **

**Title: Homecomng Surprises **

**Rating and warnings: T, some strong language **

**Summary: Edward Cullen lost contact with his family and his long-term girlfriend, Bella, due to his job. Upon his arrival home, he finds that Bella has been harbouring a secret. One that will change his, and Bella's, life forever. ExB, pure fluff.**

* * *

I sigh as I step off the plane, inhaling the fresh air of my hometown which is so comforting after the last 8 months.

8 months is too damn long to be seperated without contact from your friends and family, especially your long-term girlfriend and love of your life.

I haul my bag up on my shoulder as I walk out of Customs and into the area where people are reunited with their friends, families or loved ones. I wave to those that have been in Afghanistan with me for all this time, and I smile as I see my big brother Emmett towering above everyone else in the proximity.

His grin is wide and bright as he runs over to me, pulling me into one of his bone-crushing bear hugs. "Ed! God, welcome home little bro!"

I grin even though I am struggling to breathe, "Hey Em, it's good to be home."

He pulls back, his cerulean eyes so much like our fathers looking all over my body, "You're all good though, right? Nothing hurt or injured, et cetera?" Emmett wasn't the sentimental type, but he definately cared.

"I'm all good. Where is everyone? Where's my Bella?" I smile tiredly, though I am confused as to where my family and my love are. I had assumed they would be waiting at the gate to meet me after all this time, especially Bella.

We lost contact since I left in February due to the fact that me and my unit had been sent into a top secret location and my love's letters and phone calls obviously could not be delivered or received.

Em suddenly tenses, his eyes darting all around the busy room as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "Um, Bella? Bella..."

"Yes, Bella? My girlfriend of the past 5 years? Brunette, big brown eyes, about yay high," I gesture Bella's size, frowning at him.

"I know what she looks like!" He laughs nervously.

"What is your problem, Em? Where is my fucking girlfriend?" I snap, irritated.

"I don't wanna be the one to tell you this!" He groans.

"Tell me _what_?" I shout.

He opens his mouth to reply, but suddenly his phone starts to ring.

I glare at him, so fucking confused, as he flips his phone open and puts it up to his ear to answer, "Hello?"

I can't make out who is on the other side but I know that they are shouting down the phone at the way Emmett is cringing and holding the phone away from his ear slightly.

"Yeah, Rosie baby, I'll get him there right away. We'll be there as soon as we can. Take care of her. I love you!"

I raise an eyebrow at him as he flips the phone shut, pushing it back into his jean pocket, fighting the urge to tackle him as he grins sheepishly at me.

"So, that was Rose.." He begins, but I quickly cut him off.

"Yeah, I realise that, Em. Now, I would really, really appreciate it if you told me what the HELL is going on!"

He glances around the room at the people who are now staring at us, and pulls me by the arm outside. "Look, Edward, if you would just shut the fuck up for 2 minutes I will TELL you. We're wasting time!"

I growl at him, "Go on. Quickly."

"Right, thank you! So, you know how you lost contact due to God knows what and didn't speak to any of us, especially Bella, for 8 months?" He pauses long enough for me to nod in affirmation, "Well, Bella sort of...I mean, Bella couldn't...Bella...Um..."

"For God sake, Emmett! Spit it out!"

"Bella's pregnant. It's yours and that phone call was to tell me to move my ass and get you to the hospital because you're girlfriend is in labour and your child is on it's way into the world."

Um, what?

I gape at him, "Are you shitting me?" I run my hands through my cropped hair, "No, she would've told me.." I lick my now dry lips, "Em, she would've _told_ me!" My forehead creases as I look at him, "Right?"

He grabs me by the shoulders, "Ed, I know this is a lot to take in. But we had no way to contact you, remember? Think of Bella, she's been absolutely terrified about your reaction. She's terrified of what you're gonna think." He sighs, shaking my shoulders, "Get your act together, man! You can ask questions and shit later, but right now? You're about to become a father."

I close my eyes, thinking about the girl who had stolen my heart what felt like decades ago, and I realise that my Bella wouldn't intentionally set out to do something like this to me. And like Em said, she would've told me had it not been for the fact that my job forced me to go into isolation for over half a year.

My eyes snap open as I remember the phone call Emmett just received, "Em, you need to get me to Bella. You need to get me to the hospital!"

"Oh thank God," he laughs, running over to his Jeep, "Hop in! It'll only take 20 minutes to get there."

I jump in, throwing my bag in the back seat as Emmett peels out of the airport car park.

I turn to Emmett, "When did she find out she was pregnant?"

"About a month or so after you left. She figured she, ahem, conceived about two weeks before that."

"And her pregnancy?" I ask him frantically, "Has everything been okay? The baby?"

Emmett grins, "Smooth sailing, bro. We've all been there to help her, don't worry. Your baby is perfectly healthy, and only a few days early."

I smile softly as I think of the baby I had barely learnt of; I loved it already. How could I not? That baby is a symbol of how much Bella and I love each other, of course I already adore them.

"How much longer?" I question, my knee bouncing in anticipation of seeing my beautiful Bella.

"Bro, we've barely left the airport. Less interruptions, quicker arrival time." He laughs, "Of us, not the little one."

I groan, "Fuck Em, what if the baby comes before we get there? I can't miss it!"

"You won't, bro. Don't worry, I'll get you there. I promise." His foot floors the accelerator as he swerves in and out of the traffic and then he slaps his hands against the wheel, "Hey, why don't you call her? I'm sure she'd love to hear your voice until you get there."

I grin, nodding fast as I take the phone he pulls from his pocket, quickly flipping it open and scrolling down to Rose's name. I press the button quickly and place the phone up to my ear.

"Where are you?" My sister-in-law's voice immediately answers the phone, "Are you close?"

"It's me, Rose."

"Edward!" She cries, "God, Edward it's so good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, you too. Are you with Bella?" I question.

Before she answers I hear something that sounds like a growl and then I hear my angel's voice calling out to Rose, "Is it him? Is it Edward?"

I hear Rose reply in affirmation before I hear the quiet clicking of Rose's heels against the floor and then I hear the most perfect sound in the world.

"Edward.." Bella breathes.

"Bella, baby." I smile.

I hear her sniffle, "Edward, I'm so sorry! I couldn't contact you, surely you know I never meant for it to be this way.."

I shake my head even though she can't see me, "No, no. Baby, I'm not mad in the slightest. I understand why you think I would be, but I'm not. It's not your fault I couldn't be contacted." I sigh, "I'm so fucking proud of you, baby. So proud."

She whimpers, "Really?"

"Really. I haven't been here and yet you've carried our child for all these months, protected it and helped it grow, and I'm so fucking happy right now, words can't explain it. I can't even imagine how I'm going to react when I see your beautiful face again."

I hear her cry out in pain and it sounds distant before I realise the phone must've slipped from her grip. I grimace, thinking of the pain she must be experiencing. "Baby? You okay?"

She whimpers again, "It's so sore, Edward! Please, I need you here."

I sigh into the phone, "We're coming as fast as we can, baby. Wait for me, my love."

"I'm trying. Your child definately has your strength." She laughs weakly.

"God, let's hope not." I turn to Em, "How long until we get there?"

"About 10 minutes, bro. I'm hurrying." He replies.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" She replies.

"We'll be there in under 10 minutes, I'm coming baby."

She inhales sharply, "Mm, good. Hurry."

"I love you, Bella. So much."

She pants into the phone, "I love you...oh!...too..." She groans loudly.

I bite my lip, a habit I had picked up from her, "Baby, I.."

"What?"

I sigh, not knowing what to really say, "I just wanna be there with you. I don't want to be stuck in Emmett's car."

She snorts, and I smile widely as I hear it, "Just think, you'll get to see me and my gorgeous body momentarily."

"I'm looking forward to it." I smirk.

"I was being sarcastic." I can just imagine her rolling her beautiful eyes.

Emmett taps me on the shoulder, "We're here." I quickly look out the window to see the car driving into the entrance of the hospital grounds.

"We're outside, I'll be with you in a few."

"Okay," she whispers.

I snap the phone shut, shoving it at Emmett as he pulls up outside the entrance door.

"Emmett, where do I go?" I ask him frantically, as I open the door.

"She's in the maternity ward obviously, just follow the signs from reception. I'll park the car."

I nod, jumping out and slamming the door behind me. I turn to the door and hear Em shout my name again. I turn and look at him, "What?"

"Good luck, bro. I love you."

"I love you too, Em!" I shout back, already turning and running into the doors of the hospital.

The next few minutes are a blur as I look around the signs to find the maternity ward and race towards it, slamming the doors open as I go.

I'm panting by the time I reach the ward, grabbing a petite nurse by the arm and wheezing out Bella's name.

She smiles at me, guiding me into a private room and my knees nearly buckle as I see her, laying back on the bed with her eyes closed.

Rose is sitting in the seat next to the bed and as soon as I step into the room her head snaps towards me and a bright grin spreads across her face, "Edward.."

Bella's eyes snap open and we make eye contact. My eyes blur with tears as she smiles tiredly at me, "Hey you."

I exhale audibly, grinning, "Hey there."

Rose stands, walking over and squeezing my shoulder, "I'll be right outside."

I smile at her, "Thanks, Rose."

"Take care of her, E. It's good to have you back." With that, she walks out the room, shutting the door behind her.

I lick my lips, turning to see Bella staring at me. "What?"

She shakes her head, chewing on her bottom lip, "I just.. It's so good to see you.." She lets out a sob as tears flood her cheeks and I rush over to her, bringing her into my arms.

"Shh, baby, shh. I'm here, everything's okay now." I kiss her head, squeezing her shoulders tight.

She sobs again, "I missed you so much, and I've been so scared.."

"Why?" I pull back to kiss her forehead once before wiping her tears away with my fingers.

"Because you've missed it all, and you probably hate me from keeping it from you.." She cries.

I shake my head, "Bella, look at me, baby. Look at me."

She peeks up at me through her lashes and I smile at her, "Baby, it's okay. Yes, I've missed it all, but that's not your fault, it's mine. My job required me to go into a top secret location and you couldn't contact me." I sigh, running my thumb along the apple of her cheek, "Yes, I've missed this pregnancy, I've missed the doctors appointments, I've missed helping you when you found out and standing by your side when you told everybody. I've missed watching your belly grow with the growth of our child and I've missed that terror you must've felt when you went into labour. But baby, none of that matters. The only thing that matters is you, me and this baby. As long as they are healthy, and you're okay, nothing else matters to me. Nothing."

She sniffles, "Promise?"

"I promise." I smile, "So, do I get a welcome home kiss from my love?"

She giggles softly, sniffling again, "Of course."

I lean down, staring into her eyes, whispering, "I missed you."

She grins, "Good. 'Cause I missed you, too."

I press my lips to hers gently, my hand resting on her neck to gently tilt her head up to mine. Her mouth parts slightly and I smile into her mouth, pulling back and leaning my forehead against hers.

I peck her forehead as I cup her cheek, smiling gently at her.

She grins at me, her cheeks turning slightly pink and we spend a few minutes just smiling at each other until she grips her stomach, her face pinching in pain.

"Oh God!" She cries, one hand pressing onto her stomach as the other clutches my left hand hand tightly.

I'm helpless as to what to do, so I just sit on the chair right next to the bed, letting her squeeze my hand as I stroke her hair soothingly.

I hate seeing her in any type of pain.

After a minute or so of the pain, she relaxes and I wipe the sweat from her brow with the damp cloth provided.

I look at her, still stroking her dark hair, "You okay?"

She nods, breathing heavily, "Yeah, fine. They're getting closer together.." She trails off.

"And that means?" I ask.

"The baby's coming soon." She looks at me, her wide eyes filled with fear but also excitement.

I laugh breathlessly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She bites her lip, "What if I can't do this, Edward? I'm not cut out to be a mother.."

"You listen to me, Bella Swan, you are the kindest, most caring, loving, patient and most beautiful woman I have ever, and will ever for that matter, meet. Don't you dare try and deny it, because it's all true. Our child is going to be the most amazing and loved child in the world, and you know why? Because you are it's mother, baby. You." I grin at her, "And you're gonna be the best mother there ever was."

She sniffs, "You're such a sap, you know that?"

I shrug, "That's why you love me."

She smiles, "That's true. I do love you."

I start to reply but I am interrupted by Dr Gerandy knocking once before walking into the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important."

I shake my head, squeezing Bella's hand gently, "You're fine."

He squeezes my shoulder gently, "It's good to have you back, son." He smiles once before turning to Bella, "Now, let's get you checked out."

Bella's eyes go wide, "Huh? You're not gonna check, are you?"

He chuckles, "No, Bella. A nurse is going to do it. I know it would be too uncomfortable for you if I were to do the examination."

She sighs in relief, murmuring, "Thank you, Dr Gerandy."

"No problem, Bella. I'll just go and see about that nurse." He leaves the room and I turn to Bella.

She looks at me out of the corner of her eye, "What?"

"You look so beautiful." I whisper.

She laughs gently, "Yeah, sure I do. I'm all dirty and sweaty, it's gross."

I shake my head, "Nope. Miss Swan, you're about to bring our child into the world, and I can't imagine a more beautiful sight in the world."

She smiles softly and I lift our conjoined hands to press a soft kiss on her knuckles.

The next 10 minutes are full of waiting, whispered words of love between us, painful contractions - for her, anyway - and helplessness - on my end.

The same petite nurse I had grabbed earlier came into the room, smiling at us gently, "Hello. I'm Nurse Cope, and I'll be checking to see how dilated you are, Miss Swan."

Bella exhales audibly, and I hold her hand as the nurse pushes Bella's dressing gown up, speading her bent legs and I turn my hand as she does her thing...down there.

Ergh.

Bella cringes a few times in embarassment and I'm sure her cheeks are going to permanently stay red by the end of this.

After a few seconds the nurse pulls back, checks the monitor before pulling Bella's dressing gown back down and patting her knee, "You're nine and a half centimetres, sweetie. I'll go and get the doctor."

I swallow, looking to Bella and smiling gently at her, "You ready?"

She smirks weakly, holding onto her stomach, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." I smirk back.

"Then I'm ready." She replies firmly, determination in her eyes.

Another contraction hits her, this one seeming to be stronger and lasting longer than the others. My chest tightens at the sound of her agonized wails and whimpers.

The doctor steps into the room, immediately walking over and looking between her legs. "Are you ready, Miss Swan?"

She gasps loudly, gripping my hand tightly, "I need to push! Oh God!"

I stand, blinking rapidly as I bend to kiss her forehead. "Let's do this, baby."

The doctor is suddenly surrounded by a flurry of nurses as he says, "Okay, Bella, I'm going to need you to place your head on your chest and bear down for me. Big push! Okay?"

She doesn't reply but does as he says, tucking her head down as she pushes down.

My eyes blur with tears as she clutches at my hand, and I kiss her temple as I whisper in her ear, "I love you, baby. Thank you, thank you.."

Her pain ebbs slightly and the doctors calls out her name, "Don't push on the next one, try to pant through it."

She nods at him before turning to me, "I love you, Edward.."

I reply, "I love you, too, Isabella."

A smile lights her face before tensing in pain, her chest heaving as she pants through this one; her grip on my hand painful but I would take anything if it helped her do this.

The doctor is doing something down there before he pops his head up, grinning at us. "Fast little one, here. Push on the next one, Bella."

I chuckle once before the pain hits Bella again, and she whimpers loudly as she pushes hard, throwing her head back on the plump pillows. I try to whisper words of comfort, but I am in awe of her strength and the knowledge that I will be a father in mere minutes.

Bella lets out a small wail before her body slumps slightly, her head turning to me as I stroke her damp hair. "I can't do this, Edward. It hurts so much!"

I kiss her forehead softly, "You can, baby. You can do anything. It'll all be over soon."

She looks up at me, tears brimming in her eyes, before she nods.

I smile reassuringly at her before she cries out again, loudly.

"Okay, Bella! I see the head, the baby's crowning. On the next one I need you to give a big push. Big one, okay?"

She pants, nodding once before she lets out a scream and I whip my head around to see my child sliding out of my love and into the doctors waiting hands. "It's a boy!"

Bella lets out a sob as the baby is placed on her chest and she touches his tiny fist in wonder. "Hey there, little man."

I feel a lone tear sliding down cheek as the doctor addresses me, "Would Daddy like to cut the cord?"

I nod, tears running freely now as I squeeze Bella's hand gently before taking the few steps and taking the scissors, quickly cutting the one thing that my son had depended on for all these months.

I exhale shakily, turning back to Bella as the nurses take my boy from her to clean him off and weigh him.

I laugh gently, cupping her face between my hands as I pepper kisses all over her face. "I love you. Oh God, Isabella, I love you so much."

She smiles tiredly, "I love you, too, Edward. Where's our little boy?"

My heart swells with joy and love, and my eyes seek out our little man, wriggling in the nurses arms; wailing his little heart out.

I smile brightly, stroking her cheek, "He's coming, baby. Look."

Her wide eyes land on him almost instantly and I help her into a more comfortable position just as our son is placed into her loving arms.

She stares at him in awe, and the sight of his emeral eyes - my eyes - staring up at her in wonder takes my breath away. So beautiful.

I never knew I could be this happy, joyful and content in life.

I always knew it would be Isabella Swan that would make me forever happy.

And as I look at our son, I doubt I could ever be this happy again.

After a few minutes of standard check-ups for both mother and baby, the nurses and doctors leave us in peace.

My cheeks are starting to hurt from all of the smiling.

I was a father. I couldn't believe it!

Bella grins at me, her fingers stroking his little cheek. "Look at him, Edward. He's so beautiful.."

"He's perfect," I grin back, kissing her lips softly, "Just like his mother."

She blushes, "He looks just like you.. A carbon copy; look at that nose!" She giggles.

I laugh, "He's got the Cullen nose, yes." I agree. "He's got your lips - the top just slightly fuller than the bottom."

"Your hair.." She sighs happily, "He's gonna be a little heartbreaker."

I shake my head, "No son of mine will break a girl's heart. Not happening."

She smirks, "Of course not, baby."

I chuckle, staring at her, "You look so happy, love."

"I am happy. I'm so happy right now I feel as if I'm going to burst!" She exclaims.

I grin wide, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before pecking my son's also. "I feel the exact same way, baby, I feel the exact same way."

She smiles, blinking back tears as our son lets out a yawn, snuggling into his mothers chest. I place my hand on his small back, feeling his breaths.

We spend the next half hour or so simply marvelling at our little boy and also discussing his name.

We settle on one just as our families come rushing in, taking their turns in holding him and cooing at him, and also congratulation Bella and I.

My mother hugs me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder and my father pats my shoulder gently as I they welcome me home, safe and sound.

Alice, my little sister, jumps on me, causing my to stumble back as I laugh. She plants a big kiss on my cheek before dancing over to Bella, leaving Jasper and I to shake hands.

Charlie Swan shakes my hand before kissing his daughter's cheek, overcome with emotion.

"So, what's his name?" Em asks after a while, grinning at me as I bounce my son in my arms.

"Anthony. Anthony Scott Cullen." I grin, squeezing Bella's hand gently.

They all grin back, voicing their admiration of his name and Bella and I beam with pride.

The whole family, biological or not, are overcome with joy at both my homecoming and little Anthony.

We spend an hour or so with our family crowding the small room before I usher them out to let Bella get some rest.

Anthony is sleeping in the cot beside the bed and Bella is laying back on the bed as she rests her eyes. This has definately been an eventful one, and there is one more thing that can put the cherry on top of this absolutely perfect day.

"Bella," I whisper, smiling softly at her when she blinks her eyes open. "I have something to ask you, baby."

She looks at me in confusion and I pull the chair up as close to the bed as possible as I take her hand in mine.

"I know this isn't particularly traditional, but I say screw tradition." I grin, "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too." She whispers in reply.

I smile, tracing the back of my hand along the apple of her cheek, "This is the best day of my life so far, and it's because of you. You make me so happy, baby.."

"Edward?" She questions.

I smile, staring into her eyes. "Like I said, it's not traditional but I don't care. I'm so happy right now, and it's because of you. And there's only one thing that could make this day even more perfect."

"What?" She whispers.

I lick my lips before I whisper, barely audible, "If you'll say that you will be my wife."

She gasps, her eyes going wide as her mouth pops open in surprise. "Oh my God.."

I laugh nervously, rubbing my thumb along her cheek, "Is that a yes?"

She giggles, nodding fast and my heart soars as she replies, "Yes. Of course I will, you silly man! Yes!"

I stand so that I can press my lips to hers, smiling into her mouth as I kiss her passionately before pulling back, wanting to hear her answer again. "Yes?"

"Yes!" She laughs, reaching up to run her fingers through my short hair as I lean my forehead against hers. "How could you think I would answer otherwise?"

I chuckle, "I hear there's always that little bit of doubt when a man asks the love of his life that question. No matter who they are."

She grins wide, blushing slightly, "I think there was only ever going to be one answer, Edward. And that's the answer I gave."

"I don't have a ring.." I grin sheepishly, "It was more of a spontaneous question rather than a thought out plan.." I trail off.

She shakes her head, smiling softly, "That makes it even better. It means it comes from your heart, and that makes it even more romantic."

I smile and kiss her again, and I feel my eyes brim with tears of joy that threatens to permanently tattoo my soul.

And a day or so later when my new family are released, I proudly walk out of the hospital with my beautiful fiancee and our little boy, wearing a t-shirt saying 'Daddy's little soldier'.

And I have never felt more content.


End file.
